dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Chi-Chi
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support → Alternate Timeline Future Chi-Chi is the alternate timeline counterpart of Chi-Chi in the time Future Trunks came from. |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 5, Age 737|Height = 5'4" (163 cm)|Weight = 110 lbs (50 kg)|Address = 439 East District|Occupation = Martial Artist (Formerly) Farmer Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Chi-Chi (Alternate timeline counterpart) Future Ox-King (Father) Mother (Mother) Future Goku (Husband) Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive grandfather-in law) Bardock (Father-in law) Gine (Mother-in-law) Raditz (Brother-in law) Future Gohan (son)}} Appearance Future Chi Chi appears nearly the same as her counterpart (save for several strands of loose hair). Her outfit is the same as her present self wore in the Android and Cell Saga (except for the pink bun holder). Personality Future Chi Chi looks to be extremely depressed and sad in this timeline due to the loss of her husband Future Goku from the incurable heart virus, and that her only son Future Gohan is battling and was eventually killed by the androids. Biography In her timeline, her husband Future Goku died of his heart disease and cannot be wished back to life with the Dragon Balls, due to his death being a natural cause. Shaun and Danielle were both killed by the evil Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 in the Spencer House along with Future Marcus, Future Amelia, Future Alyson and Future Nathaniel. As she cried and mourned the loss of her husband, the Earth is dominated by the Androids, all of the Z Fighters (excluding Future Gohan) are killed by Androids 17 and 18 and because of Future Piccolo's death, the Dragon Balls disappear forever as all of the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back which also kills Kami. Future Chi-Chi is one of the very few survivors. A few years after Goku's death, Chi-Chi is shown at the age of 43 and still lives in her house on Mount Paozu, with her father Future Ox-King still visiting her often. She eventually loses her 23-year-old son, Future Gohan (her only son in this timeline) to the Androids. She managed to stay alive from the androids, most likely because her house is hidden in the mountains, away from major cities the androids seemed to target. Trivia * It appears that Future Chi Chi doesn't associate much with Future Bulma. * Future Chi Chi appears to be more aged than her present counterpart. ** Although this could be a byproduct of her sorrow, in which negative emotions can have a consequential effect to one's health. Voice actresses * Japanese dub: Naoko Watanabe * [[FUNimation dub|'FUNimation dub']]: Cynthia Cranz * AB Groupe dub: Sharon Mann Gallery Chi_Chi_alt_timeline.jpg|Future Chi-Chi GokuChi-ChiLittleGohanHofT.png|Framed photo Future Chi-Chi keeps in her home of Goku, a young Gohan, and herself References # ↑ Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 12, 1986 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Future Characters Category:Wives Category:Martial Artists Category:Mothers Category:DBZ Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Film characters Category:Goku's Friend